


Step Into The Beyond

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [127]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alliances, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Crystals, Dead People, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Help, Hopeful Ending, Illusions, Kings And Oracles, Let's Kick Bahamut's Ass!, Loss, Loss of hope, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum Needs a Hug, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Strangers to Friends, Terror, Time Skips, Tricks, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Noctis has no idea how long he has been trapped inside the Crystal for, but all he knows he can no longer take the endless illusions, that are designed to knock him down, crafted by the Bladekeeper. He wants out. He wants his wife. He wants his dad. He wants his family. But he has completely given up all hope now.That is until he meets a woman in this baron land of purple and blue who helps to guide him through his sorrow and find his hope once more.Why does she look so familiar?
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Luna?

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to see what Noct has been up to in the crystal?!
> 
> Well you can find out! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Noctis…” 

Noctis stirred, opening his eyes slightly at the call of his name.

“Noctis...” 

The light above him was bright and it blinded him slightly as he attempted to shield his eyes with his arm. He recognised that voice… it sounded heavenly and caring…

“My dear Noctis, it’s time to wake up.” 

_ Luna… _

Noctis sat up at the speed of light, forcing his eyes to adjust to the bright light. It sounded like her and if it was, he had to lay eyes on her. He had to see if it was really his Moon and Stars. He blinked three times and if by magic, there she was. Luna. His wife. Eyes shimmering like the stars, golden hair flowing over her shoulder. She was wearing her pearly white dress and she was smiling at him. Her smile… her magical smile that always filled his heart with such joy. 

“Luna…” Noct gasped, reaching out to touch her hand. 

“Noctis.” Luna said, repeating his name, closing the gap between their hands, slotting their fingers together perfectly. 

“It’s you.” Noctis exhaled in disbelief. “It’s really you?” 

“Of course it’s me.” Luna said, eyes welling up. “I have missed you so much.” 

“Oh my Moon and Stars.” 

Noctis stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He couldn’t believe it. All these long years in this rock on his own, dreaming of this moment, the moment he could finally hold her in his arms again. She was perfect. This was perfect. He kissed her on the lips and cried with joy when she returned his kisses. He could feel her tears too as their cheeks brushed against each other.

“Luna… I’ve been so scared without you.” Noctis cried, kissing her harder. 

“It’s alright now, Noctis. I am here. I won’t leave you again.” Luna wept, making their kisses more passionate.

Noctis took in her scent as he placed his face into her soft warm neck. She smelt like a field of sylleblossoms. Letting out a ragged breathe, over the moon he finally had the woman of his dreams back in his arms again. Noctis lifted his head to tell her how much she meant to him-

Noct’s face dropped. 

His body had grown cold and she was no longer there. 

Choking on tears, he kicked the thin air hard as he had been tricked yet again by these fucked up illusions! 

First, it was of his dad. Noctis ran to his dad only for him to turn to dust when he came within two metres of him. Then it was of his grandfather and uncle. He was shown what had happened 2000 years ago but he was only shown Somnus’s side of the story. It was traumatic and Noctis cried begging for it to stop, but the illusion shifted to his mother’s death. Next, it went to the guys. All four of them were sitting around the campfire, playing on Kings Knight, having a laugh, being free. Only for it to be shattered when a horde of daemons came, crashing their party and killing his brothers right before his eyes. Finally, it went to Luna. It always ended the same way. He’d be overjoyed by the sight of her and then she would vanish, like she was never there. All of that pain, all of that trauma would whirl around on a loop. Never-ending, never changing and every single time he’d fall for it. He couldn’t escape. He had tried so many times to break free from Bahamut’s mind games and it never worked. 

Noct fell to his knees, feeling his very soul break. 

He couldn’t… he couldn’t do this anymore. He didn’t want to be in this hell anymore.

“BAHAMUT!!!” Noctis screamed, looking up in the hue of blues and purples. “END THIS!” 

His demands were met with silence like they always were. That dragon cared not for his sanity, only the ring that was stuck to his finger, absorbing all the light from Eos. 

“You fucking dragon! You wait until I get out of here! I am gonna kick your ass!” 

Again his threats were met with nothing. 

All his words were met with silence. 

He was alone here. Truly alone. 

He had no idea how much time had passed, how could he when nothing in this wasteland ever changed unless Bahamut wanted it too, but he knew it had been long enough to know that Luna might have moved on. Might have found someone else, who could protect her in the way he couldn’t. He was fine with that. As long as she was happy he didn’t care-

No he really wasn’t!

Noctis growled, smacking the floor with his fist as he screamed into the nothingness. 

“Why won’t this nightmare end?!” 

“Because this place has no ending, O’ Chosen.” 

Noctis froze. 

He didn’t dare look up. 

No one had ever replied to him before…. 

“I am sorry that may come as a shock to you.” 

The voice spoke again, this time he recognised it as female- no! This was all in his head! This wasn’t real. None of it was real. It was just more tricks, more lies, more illusions, this couldn’t be real-

“Do you require help standing?” 

Noctis slowly turned his head to the side and that was when he saw her.

“Luna?” Noctis asked, rising to his feet to face her. 

Wait… no she wasn’t Luna… she looked different. She was shorter. Her hair was a lot shorter too. Her clothes were different and she didn’t have his wife’s smile. 

“Who… who are you?” He asked, completely perplexed by what was going on. 

The woman bowed her head and offered him a soft smile. “It’s an honour to meet you, Chosen King. My name is of little importance in the grand scheme of things. Only know that I am here to help you.” 

“Help?” Noctis scoffed. Yeah this was another illusion. Why else would he be seeing practically a mirror image of his wife if it wasn’t? He waved his hand and decided to walk, it was the only thing he could do in a land as barren as this. “I am not falling for this anymore.”

“Oh… you think I am an illusion, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, ‘think’” Noctis huffed out, voice littered with sarcasm. 

“I can assure you that I am not.” She said in a strong voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before.” 

“I guess talking to a dead woman is strange but… I am not what you think I am. I am not a puppet for the God of War.” 

Noctis halted. He snapped his head in her direction and nearly shrieked. 

“I am sorry?! Did you say you were dead?!” 

The woman nodded. “Yes. I didn’t mean to frighten you but yes, I am dead. Perhaps you can call me that? Dead.” 

Noctis shook his head, finally accepting he had driven himself to the brink of insanity. This was all in his head. All of it. Maybe it was best if he just kept walking and ignored the words that were swimming around in his head. When he tried to leave, she ran out in front of him, startling him into a halt.

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” She asked, pouting with her hands on her hips. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, why wouldn’t his mind stop doing this to him. “Look, I know you are in my head. So you can stop it now.” 

She laughed. “You have never heard my voice before today. If I was in your head you would have to met me before you were dragged into the crystal. You didn’t.” 

Noctis frowned. 

Okay… that was weird, how was his head making logical sense? It hadn’t done that since…

“Are you finally coming around now?” She asked, hope seeping into her voice. 

“No.” Noctis stated. “I don’t care if what you said makes sense, I am not fooling for the dragon’s tricks again.” 

“For the love of the six.” She muttered out before turning her back to him. 

Noctis eyes went wide and he fell backwards, tripping over his feet in shock. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her back. Her back was caked in blood. The bottom of her yellow hair, turned crimson. Her white dress stained beyond repair and he could see a massive diagonal clean gouge, starting from her shoulder and ending at the bottom of her back. It was so deep, so, so deep that Noctis swore he could see her spine. In terror, Noctis started to breathe heavily… she… she shouldn't be moving! She shouldn’t be… she was telling the truth… she was… 

“... you’re… you’re dead….” Noctis breathed out unable to blink. 

“It’s alright. Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt.” She said, kneeling on the floor next to him, trying to soothe his worries. 

“What? What happened to you?” Noct asked with a gulp fearing the worst. 

Noct watched as her face turned to sorrow and she averted her gaze from his. “It was an accident. He didn’t mean too and I would never hold it against him, as I am sure you don’t.”

Mind going blank, Noctis was at a lost in what she was saying.

“What? What are you on about? You shouldn’t be talking, you're dead!”

“Yes, we have established that already. Nice to meet you Noctis.” She held out her hand for him to take. 

Mind completely driven by impulse, he took her hand and shook it. She was cold. Freezing cold. “Nice to meet you too… what did you say your name was again?” 

“Dead. Call me dead.” She smiled, pulling him up to his feet. 

“You’re strong.” Noctis said with amazement. “Wait a second, what do you mean by I don’t hold it against him?” 

“I am afraid I can’t tell you that. Not yet.” Dead, or whatever her real name was, said before turning and walking away from him. 

“Hey, wait!” Noctis called out running after her, trying his best not to look at her back. “You can’t go running off.” 

“I thought you were going to follow me.” Dead said. “Come on we have a lot of stuff to cover and so little time.” 

“Okay, can we please just slow down for one moment? I am super confused and tired.” Noctis moaned, annoyed that he had been forced into a speedwalk. 

Dead laughed. “All you Caelum’s are the same, is sleeping the only thing you ever think about?”

“Huh?” 

“Don’t worry yourself with it.” 

“Can you at least explain to me how you are…” Noctis said, unable to finish his sentence or look at her back again. The sight of it was starting to make him feel light headed. 

“How am I here, talking to you?” Dead asked, finishing his words for him with a smile.

“Yeah… sorry if it is a sensitive topic.” 

“It’s not.” She assured him. “You see if you are in the beyond you are dead. However, you, O King of Light, are the exception to the rule.” 

Noctis looked around the baron place… that didn’t make sense. “How come I haven’t seen anyone else than? If this is where you go once you die?” 

“Because you're not dead.” 

“Then how come I can see you?” Noctis scrunched his face up, a horrible feeling sinking in the pit of his stomach. Was this really another illusion? 

“Another thing I will tell you later.” Dead said hastily, grabbing his arm to prevent him from taking a step further. “I appreciate all of this is very confusing for you-”

“You got that right.” Noctis said harshly, pulling away from her. 

“Bahamut be damned! Why do you Caelum’s never listen or pay attention for two seconds?!” Dead raised her voice, forcing Noctis to keep his mouth shut. He did not expect her to lose her rag with him. “King of Light- Noctis. You have to trust me because I am here to help you and give you hope, as I know you have lost it. I can sense it. Allow me to guide you and show you what you have to fight for. You want to fight Bahamut and win? I want the same as you. Please, please let me help you.”

Now seeing nothing but determination in her blue eyes, Noctis nodded. He couldn’t say much else and his uncle and grandfather had also told him never to speak ill of the dead, so it's best he keep his mouth shut as he knew he would only be rude towards her. 

“Good. Let’s go into the fray. I’ll show you all you need to see to protect your family and win.”

Noctis aimlessly followed Dead as they continued on their brisk walk. He decided not to question her for a while, she seemed too focused on her mission that his questions probably wouldn’t be met with answers. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should know who this woman was. That… somehow he knew her… no, he didn’t know her, they had never met before. But… for some reason, she relaxed him. That could be because he hadn’t had another interaction with another being since he was sucked into that massive rock. 

Yeah it was probably that.


	2. Seren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I think this story will be the last story that I will be able to finish by Friday. I am moving as of this weekend, so that means no internet. :( No more updates for a little bit, so that means I am posting two stories today! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them both! XD

“Dead?” 

“Umm?” 

“Your back… is there any chance that you could… umm cover it up?” Noctis asked, unsure how she would take his request. It seemed a little rude but looking at it, all the blood and how deep the cut was, it was making him feel faint and his stomach started to churn. 

“Oh yes of course.” Dead giggled. Just like that the gouge cleared up and the blood disappeared. “I am sorry you had to see that. I thought given that you were in no position to trust my words, you had to see it to believe it.”

“You were right about that.” Noctis mumbled. 

He was still finding this so difficult to get his head around and it wasn’t helping that she was refusing to answer some of his questions, like what her real name was - he didn’t want to keep calling her dead it seemed rude and disrespectful - and why she was only appearing to him now? It made him very wary of her and her true intentions. She had claimed not to be a puppet of Bahamut, but how could he trust her words if she wasn’t giving him anything to work with? Or the alternative was he had simply lost the plot, that was looking like a big possibility…

“Excuse me?” 

Noctis shook his head and gave her a blank stare. She looked annoyed. 

“Umm, what?” 

“Do you daydream often?” She asked, irritation still present on her face. 

“Umm…” Noctus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and by the way she was looking at him, he decided not to lie. “Yeah… I guess I do.” 

Dead rolled her eyes. “I thought as much. I said, are you ready for me to show you a glimpse of the past?” 

“The past? Oh no, this isn’t gonna be one of those freaking Christmas Carol things is it?” Noct said with haste, only to be met with confusion from the woman. 

“Christmas Carol?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Ahh… Yeah, you know ghosts of the past, present, future and all that shit. Had to study it in school, man it was boring. So glad I never have to do that again.” Noctis explained, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I am afraid, I have no idea what you are referring to, Chosen.” 

“Seriously?! How long have you been dead for?” Noctis exclaimed.

_ Who hadn’t heard of that story?  _ Ardyn had sat down with him and Prom the week before their literature final and tried to explain every little detail of the bloody book to them. If Noctis hadn’t shut out that traumatic week, he probably could explain to Dead the structure of the entire novel back to front and what the book meant to the author. Oh, he hated school so much.

“A long time…” She said, trailing off. 

“How long?

“Long enough that it will take too long to explain, Chosen.” Dead said, shutting the conversation down.

“You don’t have to keep calling me that. You can call me Noctis. I’d prefer that.” Noctis said calmly as he thought he had walked on some forbidden territory and the last thing he wanted to do was offend the only other being he had seen and spoken to in gods only knew how long. 

“Alright, Noctis.” She smiled at him.  _ Phew.  _ Noctis mentally sighed with relief. At least she wasn't too offended. “Anyway, how about we take a step into the ancient land of Lucis, before your family became its Kings.” 

“Really? We can do that?” Noctis asked, suspicions suddenly spiking. “Are you sure you are not another illusion from that prick of a god!” 

Noct wished he hadn’t said that as a sudden rush of pain struck his arm as Dead had just full-on punched him in the upper arm. 

“OW!” Noct gritted his teeth, flinching away from her, rubbing his arm to try and soothe the pain. “That actually hurt.” 

“I have nothing to do with that dragon. Please, don’t say that again.” She said in a very serious tone. 

“Okay, okay, I get it! What did you used to do for a living? Boxing or something?!” 

“No. My occupation was as peaceful as you could possibly imagine.” 

“I seriously doubt that.” 

“Whether you doubt it or not, are you ready?” Dead smiled, offering her cold hand to him. 

Not wanting to get punched again, Noctis took her hand. It was unnerving how cold she was. It reminded him of touching snow on a winter's day- no! It wasn’t like that at all. It was like… when he was a child… when Ardyn used to hold his hand. Before Noctis had time to ponder any more on the thought, the blues and purples that had surrounded them vanished and had been replaced by a lushes yellow sky. Noctis gasped, letting go of her hand, to embrace the scenery around him. He hadn’t seen the sun in so many years and he could actually feel the warmth on his skin. He took in a deep breath letting fresh air fill his lungs. The smell, all he could smell was flowers. He looked around and to the right of him he saw a massive house with lots of people, servants and workers, going about their day. Children playing in the courtyard and chocobos getting ready to be mounted. Everyone looked… happy. Like they had no care in the world. He glanced to the left of him and saw a field filled with flowers, red flowers. That was strange. He had never seen this type of flower before. Feeling drawn to it, he walked closer to the field and on closer inspection he realised that the flowers looked very familiar…

“Sylleblossoms.” Dead said from over his shoulder. 

“They're red.” Noctis said bluntly. “There is no such thing as a red sylleblossoms. The only ones we have in Eos are blue.” 

“Ah yes. Well, 2000 years ago, there were three types. Blue, red and white. All of them are beautiful.” 

“They are. Luna would love to see this. Sylleblossoms are her favourite flower.” 

“And mine!” Dead said with excitement. 

Noctis let out a small laugh. “Glad that makes you happy. So… what happened to the flowers? Why are there only blue ones now?”

“Another thing I will share later. Come on.” 

Noctis turned toward her, now getting cross at the constant barriers that she was putting up, but he was denied the chance to complain because she was now walking towards the courtyard. 

“Hold up!” Noctis called out, running after her. “You really have an issue with not explaining things.” 

“So you don’t want to see your uncle and grandfather then?” 

Noct’s heart stopped. Dead didn’t say anything more but Noct followed her gaze and right before them were two boys, playing in the courtyard. One looked exactly like him when he was 5 years old, same raven shaggy hair, same big blue eyes. Somnus. That was his grandfather. Noctis let go a heartfelt smile seeing his grandfather so happy and innocent. Never in his wildest dreams did Noctis think he would ever see the Founder King of Lucis like this and it brought him a mixture of joy and sorrow. He looked to the older of the two and Noctis could hardly recognise his uncle. His hair was brown, not that wild red-violet colour and his eyes were blue not that haunting gold hue. Ardyn. He too was so innocent and loving towards his younger brother. This was so surreal. 

“I’ve never seen them so close before…” Noctis whispered, unable to take his eyes off the pair as they continued to play. 

“Funny what time does to people.” Dead said lowly. “The reason why I wanted to show you this, Noctis, is because this, right here, was what every child once was and what every child living should be. Happy and safe. And you giving up now… you are hindering that for every child still alive on Eos.” 

“Why them? Why show me my family to explain that?” Noctis asked, close to tears. It hurt so much to see them, he missed them so much.

“Because when it is the people you love, you always fight harder to protect what is necessary.” 

Noctis nodded. She wasn’t wrong. The whole reason why Noct took the ring in the first place was because his dad and Luna’s life were at risk. He took it for the greater good. To be what everyone needed him to be so Bahamut wouldn’t hurt anyone. He hoped the dragon hadn’t hurt a single member of his family because if he had… Noctis was going to kill-

“Seren.” 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked towards Dead and raised an eyebrow at her. “What?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You said: Seren. Why did you say that?” 

“I didn’t.” Dead smiled, again, walking off without any further explanation. 

Noctis groaned and this time he dare not ask what the hell she meant. He was never going to get a responce so why should he fucking bother? As he walked away he couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder at the two children that would grow up to be some of the most important people in his life. He smiled, watching them continue to play; so heartwarming to see them, as Dead as had stated, happy and safe. Dead was right. Every child deserved to have that. 

He hurried forward, looking away from the bright and cheery scene to be engulfed by darkness. 

Noctis tried to stop so he couldn’t walk further into the darkness. The bleakness sent chills down his spine and it made him want to run and hide, but his feet kept moving. They forced him into the dark with only a small golden glow radiating off of Dead for comfort. It did very little to calm his nervous; and Noct felt scared. Very scared. His terror only heightened when he heard a child screaming and something snarling in the darkness. Fastening his pace, he stayed by Dead’s side, breathing in sharply as the sounds echoed around them. They didn’t stop. The screams and growling carried on. 

“They are eternal.” Dead said, sadly. 

“Those sounds?” Noctis questioned, voice shaking in fear. 

“Unfortunately.” Dead said, stride coming to a close. 

As she stopped, Noctis also came to a halt. The darkness around them started to lift and it was replaced by a see of pink and blue, towering above their heads. But the screams. Those horrified screams didn't stop. They rang in Noct’s ears and he could do nothing as his eyes began to well up. 

“This… is what is taking place on Eos right now. The darkness. The one promised in the prophecy. It came and it destroyed every single child’s innocence.” 

“No.” Noctis exhaled, desperately looking around to see if he could find a source of light. A source of hope flickering in the darkness. Nothing. He saw nothing. “And those… those screams?”

“Not everybody comes out of the dark Noctis.” 

Tears fell from his eyes at the realisation. People were dying. People were suffering and there was nothing Noct could do to prevent it. 

“If you give up now, if you do nothing and don’t fight, this is what it will be like forever. Children will die and cry and suffer. People will lose everything they have ever known. In the end, everything will be erased. From people, to animals, to trees, to flowers. Everything will die if you don’t find hope.” 

Sick coiled in his stomach. He couldn’t let this happen… he couldn’t let this be the world that his people lived in any longer. He had to stop this. He had to stop those screams. He had to stop those monsters that would feast on the innocence… but how could he? He wasn’t there! On top of that he didn’t know how to get out! Panic started to rise up from his chest and crush his heart because if this was the world he had left behind then what had happened to his dad? What had happened to Luna? What had happened to the guys and the rest of his family?! 

He had to get out! He had to! 

“Seren.” 

Noctis snapped his head in her direction at the name she had randomly repeated. In a burst of frustration he demanded hotly. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Keep saying what?” Dead asked, as if she had no idea what he was on about. 

“Seren? You have said that name twice now with no explanation.”

“Why do you think I am saying it?” 

“I don’t know! That’s why I am asking you! I was in the middle of thinking about my family and you say that randomly! Why is it so important?!” 

“How does it make you feel?” 

“What?” Noctis shouted, head hurting with rage and confusion. “No! You haven’t answered any of my questions?! I am not answering a single one of yours until you answer mine!” 

“Noctis.” Dead said calmly. “Just think. How did you feel when I said Seren?” 

“I don’t know… confused!” 

Dead shook her head. “No. Think. Really think.”

He didn’t want to. He wanted to scream at her some more, telling her to stop all these games because it wasn’t funny anymore. He got it! He had to find hope in order to stop the darkness! He got it! He had to find his strength. But- then it dawned on him… Seren… for some odd reason the name relaxed him. It calmed him. It… gave him hope that maybe he could end this. But why? Why did a name, a name that belonged to know one he knew, have that effect on him? If it was Luna’s sure. But Seren… It wasn’t adding up, none of it! 

That was when he snapped. “I am sick of this! Enough with the riddles! Tell me! Give me something! I am scared and confused and I want to go home. Just tell me something, give me an answer to one of my questions, I am begging you!” 

Dead looked away from him, shame present on her face. Noctis was about to go off on one again, because this was no longer fair! It was cruel. Although it would seem he didn’t need to utter a single word. 

“My death… I told you, I don’t hold it against him because it was an accident and that I am certain you don’t either. Because the blow wasn’t meant for me. It was for my fiance, his brother, and I got in the way.” 

Noctis went wide-eyed in shock. 

“You… you’re Aera? Ardyn’s Aera? The Oracle? Aren’t you?”

She nodded. “And you, King of Light, are the very reason why I am allowed to be here and guide you. Because it is finally time that I fulfill my calling.” 


	3. Ardyn?

“You probably have hundreds of questions but I am afraid I won’t have time to answer all of them, so you must be careful what you ask of me.” 

“Damn right I have questions!” Noctis shouted harshly, more confused than he had been. “Why the hell do you look identical to my wife?! And why the hell do I look like Somnus?!” 

“To make Ardyn angry but it didn’t work.” 

Letting out a growl Noctis looked up to the sky, that had now turned back to the sickening blue and purple colour, staring where he thought the moon might be. How dare that fucking God even try that?! Another thing he was going to make their so-called ‘creator’ pay for. 

Pointing at the sky like a madman Noctis screamed. “I hope you are fucking scared Bahamut because I am coming after you!!!”

“He takes pleasure in people exasperating over him. I wouldn’t waste your breath.” Aera warned in a controlled voice. 

“He is sick! Completely sick!” Noctis shouted, ignoring her.

“Yes, yes he is. Noctis, please, we really don’t have long to talk-” 

“He is sitting up there! Playing puppet master while everyone else follows along! I am not doing it anymore! I am not!!” 

Before he could go on another rant and scream, he felt her freezing cold hands touch his arm. He subconsciously recoiled away from her and when he turned to face her, small tears were present in her eyes and that was when he knew he had to stop. Watching her get upset… it was like watching Luna suffer… Noctis couldn’t have that. He didn’t want to watch anyone suffer. 

“I am sorry.” He said quietly. “I am sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Aera said softly, removing her hand. “Don’t be sorry, just listen. Can you do that?” 

Noct nodded. 

“Good.” Aera said before taking a few steps to the right. 

Noctis, now knowing who she was, followed her without question and in silence. She led him to, what Noctis could only assume was, a cliff and he carefully sar down next to her, legs swinging over the edge. It brought a small smile to his face. This reminded him of the many times when Ardyn and Somnus used to take him and Prompto to the roof. They would sit on top of the Citadel and watch the sunset together. Sometimes, they would have hot chocolate and sat up there until they saw every star in the sky. But there were no stars here. Only darkness. And a woman who had a very dark past. He didn’t say anything. He pushed for nothing. He just patiently waited for her to speak again. 

“It was my destiny to guide the Chosen on the path that would save Eos. I never dreamt for one moment that it wouldn’t have been either Ardyn or Somnus. Never dreamt it would take over 2000 years for me to get the opportunity to speak to the King of Light. And I am glad I have. Honestly, Noctis, you must be quick. Any questions you have, anything you require you must speak now. Time is running out.” Aera said sternly, sparing him a glance. 

“Alright.” Noctis said, taking one moment to think up a question. “Why now? By not before? I could have really used with some guidance before I nearly lost it.” 

“Good question.” Aera nodded. “It was the only time I could come. Bahamut’s hold on the beyond has gotten weaker. Because you have gotten stronger.” 

Noct shook his head. “I am not strong.” 

“You are. You merely lost hope. But you called for help and I came. Asking for help is a sign of strength not weakness.” 

“Right… and you are doing that by showing me what to fight for?” 

“Indeed. Oh!” Aera gasped. “I almost forgot, there is one more thing I need to show you. The future.” 

Noctis shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know if I want to see it.” 

“That’s the thing Noctis. There are three possible futures. One is the darkness you see before you. No stars. No life. No light. That is if Bahamut gets his way.” Aera said, staring out into the dark abyss. 

“What? No, you said, if I find hope the darkness goes away.” Noctis said, panic settling in his chest. “That can’t happen. I have to bring back the light.” 

“Correct and because you said that there are now only two possible futures.” 

“Huh?” 

Noctis raised his eyebrow at her. He couldn’t keep up with her. First, she concealed her identity, then she revealed to be the woman that basically ensured his ancestor’s long and bitter existence. Now, she was changing her mind like the wind- No… this entire thing was a game, wasn’t it? A game where he had to find the one thing that he had lost in this insane empty void… hope. He had to find hope. Whichever set of words he picked next would ensure what path he took it would seem, but he let her speak first.

“Two possible futures you have. One is what Bahamut wants. The other is a gift. Listen carefully now Noctis, when you get back you will be given a choice. An impossible choice, one you will regret, whichever you pick for the rest of your life.” Aera said, voice growing cold as she near the end of her sentence. 

Noctis narrowed his eyes at her. “Rest of my life? I am going to die. Ardyn and I are going to die. That’s what we have to do in order to save everyone.” 

Aera let out a deep sigh. “Noctis… there is one word that will make you change your mind about that. The word I keep repeating. The word you that relaxed you and gave you hope.”

“Seren?” Noctis asked with a frown. “What does that mean?” 

“I am afraid I am not in a position to tell you that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because… how does it make you feel? Truly how does that word make the King of Light feel?” 

Noctis shrugged. The last time she spoke it, he grew angry but that was because she refused to give him any information. But there was a glimmer of hope before. He couldn’t explain it… it made his heart warm. Now, sitting in the darkness, he had time to reflect on his emotions. Seren… Star… his entire body warmed up. He felt comforted and loved… it made him feel happy as well. He hadn’t felt happy in such a long time, he almost forgot what it was like. A smile grew wider on his face as he looked into his lap. 

“Happy. It makes me feel happy.” 

“Good.” Aera said encouragingly. “Now you only have one future.” 

_What?_

He glanced up ready to challenge her words and that was when he saw it. 

An orange glow bursting out of the darkness, touching everything in its path. 

The sun… 

Noctis gasped, his pupils constricting as the sun rose, covering the pair of them. It was beautiful. He looked down below, a massive lake underneath the cliff they were sitting on and it started to glisten. Trees were growing. Flowers were blooming. Animals running wild on the land, in the air and in the water. People and children playing by the lake, having fun and enjoying life. Life was everywhere. Life had found a way… A single tear rolled down his face and he wanted to cry with joy because the sight before him gave him so much hope for a better brighter future. One that everyone was going to benefit from. 

It was beautiful. All of it. Beautiful. 

“This is the future, if you decide to follow hope.” Aera concluded, smiling as the orange glow engulfed her face. 

Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off her. The similarities between his wife and his wife's ancestor was so striking. No wonder Somnus freaked out when he brought Luna home. No wonder Ardyn was always so kind and polite to her. And Noctis was going to make Bahamut pay for hurting his ancestor’s like that. He was going to make that dragon pay for taking the first Oracle’s life away as brutally as that. 

“I will choose hope. I will follow it. I will do my duty as King. I promise Aera. None of what has happened in the past will go in vain.”

“I know. I trust you with the future Noctis. We all do.” She smiled before raising to her feet. 

Noctis immediately followed suit and thankfully this time she didn’t run away. She stayed put looking out towards the sunrise. He followed her gaze and he realised that he was the only person living who had seen this natural phenomenon in years. 

It was breathtaking. 

“Right! Time for you to get going!” 

Aera’s cheery voice nearly destroyed the moment as his mind went blank. 

“I am sorry? What?!” 

“You’re leaving. It’s time for you to go and fulfil your destiny, as you have allowed me to do mine.” 

“What?” Noctis whispered in disbelief. “I can leave? I can go?” 

“Yes. You found your hope.” 

A wave of happiness overtook him. Joy leaping into his eyes like fireworks on Founder’s Day. Was this it?! Was he finally, finally going home to his wife? To his dad? To his family? Was he finally getting out of this hell?! 

“Really?” Noctis breathed out in sheer happiness. 

“Yes, King of Light. It’s time for you to go home.” 

His heart thumping hard in his chest with love and excitement because he knew she wasn’t lying, he gave her a bright smile. “Yeah all thanks to you, Aera.” 

Aera giggled. “No, you always had the strength in you. However, I do have a request, if that is alright to ask?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course anything. Absolutely anything you need.” 

Noctis watched, happiness turning to concern as she looked down at the floor. As she spoke, her words sounded hesitant. “When you return I would be grateful if you gave Ardyn and Somnus a message.” 

“Yeah?” Noctis said, voice straining; ensure if that was a good idea or not as it could start an argument. But… she helped him. The least he could do was help her. “Yeah sure. What’s the message?”

“Tell Ardyn... that I am so proud of him and I am so glad at how happy and loved he is.” Aera asked, voice filled with love. Noctis couldn’t believe how genuine she sounded. There was no resentment in her voice that Ardyn had moved on and met someone else. Only happiness. “And for Somnus... please tell him he is forgiven and that he shouldn’t punish himself anymore. I don’t want him too.” 

“Course.” Noctis promised. “Anything else?” 

“Yes. Tell them I love them. That I love them both very much. And… it might sound odd, but please tell Cor Leonis that I am so grateful to him. So grateful he has given Ardyn all he has ever deserved and more. Much more than I could ever give him.” 

“I can do that. And I will.”

As the last set of words left his mouth, a white light suddenly encircled them. He looked all around him and as he did so he began to elevate. He wanted to panic but he knew there was need. He knew what this meant. He was going home. He looked in front of him and Aera was standing there, smiling at him, looking as if she was at peace with the world. 

“Thank you. Noctis. It was wonderful to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Aera. And don’t worry. They will get the message. All three of them.” 

“I know. Oh wait!” Aera inhaled sharply, quickly bending down to the ground. When she stood back up, she forced two flowers into his hands. A red and white sylleblossom. “For your wife. Luna. You said she’d loved to see them.” 

Noctis held onto the flowers firmly. Just as he was about to utter the words ‘thank you’ the light around them got brighter, completely blinding him. He tried to shield his eyes but it was no use. The light burnt his skin and his mind and Noctis couldn’t do anything but scream. He could feel the ring on his finger grow hotter and hotter and his heart rate increased. 

“AERA!” 

He called out but she didn’t reply. No one did. 

Fear latched onto him because instead of floating he started to fall. 

His screams became louder as he fell so far. He tried reaching out, desperate to catch hold of something, still calling out for Aera to stop what was happening to him. But he didn’t need to do any of that. Within a couple of seconds, everything went black again. His fear of falling to his death and the fear of the burning light came to a halt as a sudden chill ran down his spine. 

He looked around to take in his surroundings and that was when he realised he was in a room. A cold dark room made of bricks. 

“Where? Where am I?” Noctis questioned, as he rose to his feet, flowers still in his hold. 

That was when he heard it. The sound of waves. 

Snapping his head in the direction of the noise, he noticed an entrance and he saw something he had been longing to see for so long…. Natural light. It was dim and dark and uninviting but it brought him hope because he knew exactly what that meant. 

It meant he was home. 

He raced towards the dim light and ran down the cold stone stairs, the sound of the waves and the wind getting louder and louder as he made his way into the outside world. When he felt the cold brittle air hit his face, when the sea air penetrated his lungs, when his long hair brushed into his eyes, he knew for certain he was on Eos. 

He was home. 

“Noct…”

Noctis froze. 

That voice. 

He hadn’t heard that voice in ages. 

Noctis looked up and standing just a few feet away from him was a person. Not just any person. The same person with whom his fate was inlined with. 

Tears of relief free fall down his face, Noctis breathed out with joy. 

“Uncle Ardyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOCTIS IS HOME!!!! 
> 
> As I said, I won't be uploading anything for a couple of weeks as I have moved house and I need to set up my internet. But thank you so much for everyone who had supported this story and the series as a whole! It means so much to me and writing has really helped me mentally during this tough time we are all living through. So thank you. Thank you one and all. 
> 
> And I look forward to uploading another part to this series in hopefully the near future XD


End file.
